The Love And Hate
by Ashura Darkname
Summary: Sebuah kisah fantasi tentang Sasuhina. Spesial event : SHDL 2016 ( Nature )


**The Hate And The Love**

 **.**

 **By Ashura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Just be have Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

 **Pairing** : Sasuhina Forever

 **Gendre :** Drama, Sufranatural, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

 **Rating :** T semi M (for blood and killer)

.

.

 **Warning**

AU, TYPO, pembunuhan, maaf jika ada bahasa kasar dan sedikit kurang pantas. OOC, alur kacau dan banyak hal lainnya yang membuat reader keki sama author karna bikin ff gaje lagi.

..

Well

KALAU TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!

KLIK EXIT jika tidak mau mata dan hati iritasi

.

 **Summary**

 **.**

 _Diantara sejuta keindahan dan keburukan sang peri cantik dan vampire setengah iblis dalam pertemuan peperangan dua kerajaan yang bermusuhan._

 _Kesalah pahaman akibat adu domba seseorang yang ingin berkuasa membuat kedua makhluk berbeda ini saling membenci satu sama lain._

 _Kehilangan orang-orang tersayang mengakibatkan penderitaan yang berkepanjangan bagi hati yang sudah lama kesepian_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sepenggal kisah Sasuke dan Hinata dalam dunia Fiksi Fantasy**_

 _ **Spesial Event # SHDL2016 For Nature**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

.

Sayap ungu cantik dengan kilauan yang indah nampak mengepak dengan sangat cepat. Tujuannya adalah tempat dimana terdapat gerbang perbatasan antara negeri satu dengan negeri lainnya. Para pengejar tertinggal dibelakangnya. Ia harap jarak yang menurutnya aman ini bisa membuatnya selamat dan cepat mencari bantuan. Nasib rakyatnya ada ditangannya. Mereka mempertaruhkan nyawa agar ia selamat dari serangan para vampir.

" _Setidaknya, paduka ratu selamat. Selama yang mulia ratu selamat kami belumlah kalah."_

Ucapan salah satu panglima setianya masih terngiang di kepala Hinata. Begitu besar harapan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sebagai ratu para peri negeri sunshine palace. Mungkin sekarang ini kerajaan sunshine castle telah dikuasai oleh para vampire. Tapi, ia tidak akan putus asa begitu saja. Ia membawa harapan para rakyatnya. Maka dengan keteguhan yang besar akhirnya ia bisa menemukan gerbang menuju negeri para werewolf. Ia harus mengumpulkan bala bantuan untuk merebut kembali kerajaan dan menyelamatkan rakyat para peri. Mungkin bantuan dari sang sahabat sekaligus alfa para werewolf adalah jalan terbaik saat ini.

Sedikit lagi maka Hinata akan sampai pada tujuannya andaikan sesuatu tidak membelenggu kedua kaki menghentikan ruang geraknya.

"Maaf Hyuuga, Sepertinya kau tidak bisa lari kemanapun lagi." Ikatan di kakinya mengerat dan kekekan keceil muncl dibibir mungil gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Beruntung sekali kau mempunyai panglima tampan yang setia padamu. Bahkan untuk membunuhnya pun terlalu sayang."

Hinata mengalihkan amethysnya pada gadis vampire bersurai pirang yang kini berdiri santai di depannya. Shion Kaguya. Vampire jenis moroi yang menguasai elemen tumbuhan. Vampir yang sangat membenci dirinya entah karna apa. Namun tiba-tiba ia mengingat sosok panglima yang terakhir melindunginya dari vampir yang sama.

"Kau apakan dia?" Tanya Hinata dingin.

Suara yang menandakan kekesalan dan kemarahan membuat hati Shion senang. Maka, dengan santainya dan penuh percaya diri ia berjalan kearah Hinata yang terbelenggu di antara sulur tumbuhan yang mengeras memenjarakan sang ratu peri.

"Kenapa? kau penasaran?" Satu kekehan kecil dari Shion membuat Hinata semakin kesal dalam kediamannya, "Aku akan menjadikannya peliharaanku yang paling menyenangkan. Aku belum pernah punya peliharaan yang setangguh dan seagresif dia, apalagi jika..."

"Hentikan!" Teriak Hinata murka. Begitu biadabnya para vampir hingga mereka para peri dianggap binatang peliharaaan atau mungkin sekaligus ternak mereka. "...Kalian tidak pantas hidup di dunia ini. Kalian adalah para keturunan makhluk hina terkutuk yang keberadaannya hanya mencemari dunia ini. ENYAHLAH KAU!"

Bersama dengan itu tiba-tiba terjadi gempa kecil di sekitar tanah yang dipijak Shion. Ia memundurkan langkahnya saat merasakan peningkatan tekanan kekuatan sang peri di depannya. Urat mata menyembul di sekitar pipi pemilik iris amethys yang semakin menajam saat Shion mulai memperlihatkan sikap depensif terhadapnya. Ia mengerang marah.

Sayap soft purplenya menunjukan perubahan. Diameter yang sedikit melebar dengan warna dark purple dengan goresan warna merah dan biru dongker yang indah sekaligus menakutkan saat aura gelap sang ratu yang menguar kesekitarnya.

"Dark Fairy." Gumam Shion sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka sebelumnya jika mitos mengenai dark angel adalah nyata. Bahkan sosoknya pun kini sedang berada dihadapannya. Para vampir lebih tepatnya vampir yang sudah berusia puluhan abad sering menceritakan tentang bagaimana sosok dark fairy yang begitu misterius. Sosoknya yang mengagumkan dengan aura gelap melebihi sosok tergelap vampir. Mereka adalah peri terhebat keturunan dewa terkutut karna menjalin hubungan dengan peri murni yang belum pernah tersentuh. Hanya garis keturunan murni dari sang dewalah yang akan mewarisi kekuatan sang dewa sekaligus peri dalam dirinya.

Satu kali dalam cerita mereka, ia mendengar bahwa seorang dark fairy pernah menghancurkan tanah kelahiran bangsa vampir. Begitu dahsyatnya kekuatan sang peri hingga menimbulkan banyak kematian bagi para vampir. Hanya satu orang yang berhasil menghentikan sang peri. Satu orang yang berasal dari vampir klas bangsawan, garis keturunan klan terkuat diantara klan bangsawan lainnya.

Uchiha.

Lamunan Shion buyar seketika saat sebuah benda runcing berwarna ungu pucat melesat kearahnya.

Kristal.

Dengan gesit ia menghindar. Namun belum pula langkah mencapai 3 kali jarak, kakinya berhenti kaku dengan lempengan es kokoh membelenggu kakinya.

Ia terjebak.

Shit.

Shion berkonsentrasi mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya saat hujan stalagtit es menghujani dirinya. Ia menumbuhkan pohon yang besar untuk melindungi diri dari benda-benda runcing yang akan membuat nyawanya melayang dalam sekejab. Meskipun bukan terbuat dari perak tapi, benda itu akan efektif memisahkan kepala dari tubuhnya. Dan itu sama saja akan membunuhnya secara permanen. Hanya kepalalah yang tidak akan bisa tumbuh pada vampir terkuat sekalipun.

Hinata menatap dingin rumah pohon yang dibuat Shion untuk perlindungan diri. Namun nampaknya Shion melupakan belengguan es Hinata di kakinya. Hinata mengepakan Sayapnya, terbang dengan ketinggian yang cukup untuk menyerang tepat pada posisi kepala Shion dalam rumah pohonnya.

Tangan Hinata terulur untuk mendeteksi jejak dirinya yang tertinggal pada Shion. Hinata menyeringai kecil dengan sedikit remasan telapak tangannya suara pekikan kesakitan Shion pun terdengar bersamaan dengan hancurnya tameng kayu yang dibuat shion disekitarnya. Hinata segera menukik tajam saat Shion terduduk dengan darah yang mengucur dari kedua kakinya yang telah putus. Hinata sudah menyiapkan pedang kristalnya untuk menyerang Shion. Namun...

 **Bluuushh**

 **Duk.**

 **Brakh!**

Tubuh Hinata terpental cukup keras hingga batu besar dibelakangnya hancur tidak berbentuk. Hinata mengumpat pelan saat tulang punggungnya patah. Ia berusaha bangkit namun sosok menjulang tinggi sedikit menarik perhatiannya. Namun kembali pandangan Hinata menajam saat melihat iris ruby dan ungu yang menatapnya dingin dan penuh kebencian. Ingatan dengan bagaimana brutalnya pria ini membunuh saudaranya Neji didepan matanya, membuat Hinata kesal dan marah. Ia menyerang pemuda bersurai raven tersebut dengan menggunakan kekuatan krsitalnya. Pemuda tersebut dengan gesit melompat menghindar membuat Hinata semakin kesal lantaran sikap defensifnya membuat Hinata merasa diremehkan.

Saat ia menemukan kelambatan gerakan sang vampir segera Hinata membuat gerakan tidak terduganya. Ia melesat dengan hujaman kristal dan es untuk menyerang sang vampir. Mata amethys Hinata menemukan iris ruby yang balik menatapnya tajam. Ada sedikit garis hitam aneh ditengah lingkaran iris merah pemuda ini. Vampis yang satu ini berbeda.

 **Deg.**

Hinata menghentikan gerakannya saat ia menyadari adanya keanehan pada diri vampir yang satu ini. Tidak kebanyakan vampir yang sering di temuinya. Vampir ini berbeda. Terbesit dalam ingatan Hinata saat ia masih balita dulu.

 **~Flashback~**

" _Hinata, Tousan ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu nak."_ Hinata kecil menatap Hiashi bingung namun, ia tetap mengangguk dan segera menundukan dirinya pada pangkuan sang ayah.

" _Kelak saat ayah tidak ada Hinatalah yang akan meneruskan tahta Tousan. Sekalipun Neji adalah kakakmu tetap kaulah yang akan ayah pilih."_

" _Kenapa?"_ Tanya Hinata bingung. Meskipun ia baru berusia 4 tahun namun ia sudah mengerti dengan ucapan-ucapan orang dewasa. Keistimewaan yang tidak disadarinya sendiri.

" _Kau spesial. Dan aku pasti akan lebih percaya padamu dalam mengerjakan tata kerajaan kita nanti di masa depan nanti Hinata."_ Ucap sang ayah lembut membelai rambut halus Hinata. _"Tapi, Hinata harus hati-hati dengan orang-orang yang memiliki mata merah dengan pupil hitam yang membentuk seperti bintang yang rumit. Para pengendali susano'o."_ Lanjut Hiashi.

" _Susano'o?"_ Hinata membeo menatap tanya sang ayah.

" _Sosok monster mengerikan yang mampu memanipulasi semua kekatan elemen alam. Monster itu bersemayam dalam Vampir setengah iblis. Mereka memiliki darah murni vampir dan iblis ini. Mampu mengendalikan kekuatan monster yang ada dalam dirinya sesuka hatinya. Dialah musuh terbesar kita."_ Jawab Hiashi dengan sabar.

" _Kenapa? Ayah juga tidak kalah hebat. Ayah bisa mengalahkan monster yang menyerang kakak tanpa terluka sedikitpun kemarin."_ Balas Hinata menatap penuh kagum pada sosok pria pemilik mata yang beriris sama dengannya.

Gelengan pelan dari sang ayah membuat Hinata merenggut membuat Hiashi gemas untuk mencubit pipi tembemnya pelan, _"..Ingatlah selalu masih ada langit diatas langit, Hinata."_ Kalimat yang pasti tidak akan mudah di mengerti oleh anak balita berusia 4 tahun. Tapi, Hinata jelas berbeda. Kepintarannya membuatnya dewasa sebelum waktunya. Jadi, ia akan sangat paham dengan kalimat-kalimat bijak dari sang ayah. Dan ia pun mengangguk pelan. _"Terutama menjauhlah dari gigitan vampir ini. Karna sekali saja kita terkena gigitan mereka maka selamanya kita akan terjebak dibawah kendali kontrolnya."_

" _Wah..Aku tidak akan mau. Aku pasti akan melawan mereka!"_ Ucap Hinata penuh semangat dan tekad. Sifat optimis yang membuat Hiashi tersenyum.

" _Hm. Tousan percaya kok. Hinata pasti bisa melakukannya. Tapi, ingat jangan pernah tergigit oleh mereka, oke!"_ Ucap Hiashi meyakinkan. Meskipun Hinata masih tidak percaya bahwa ada orang yang terkuat selain sang ayah yang begitu dikagumi dirinya.

" _Ha'i,"_ jawab Hinata mantap.

" _Gadis pintar,"_ balas Hiashi mengusap kepala putri tercintanya dengan sayang.

 **~Flashback off~**

Hianta kembali menatap sang vampir yang kini berdiri tegak tanpa luka sedikitpun meskipun seberapa dahsyatnya ia menyerang pria tersebut. Mata merah dengan motif spiral hitam yang unik menjadi perhatian Hinata. Tapi, ciri yang di jabarkan oleh ayahnya sedikit berbeda. Ada apa dengan mata sebelah kirinya. Ungu dengan corak lingkaran tomoe berjumlah sembilan titik. Apakah dia dibawah level vampir setengah iblis atau di atas levelnya. Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat Hinata penasaran dengan sesuatu yang membuatnya gagal menyerang Shion. Kekuatannya sangat dahsyat hingga membuat tulang punggungnya patah. Beruntung tubuhnya mampu beregenerasi dengan cepat.

"Siapa kau? Ku rasa aku tidak punya urusan apapun dengan makhluk sepertimu." Ucap Hinata lantang. Namun bagaikan batu karang pria itu sama sekali tidak bergeming di tempatnya.

"..."

"!?"

 **Sreet.**

Hinata terkejut saat Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah ada si depannya. Kecepatan yang cukup menakjubkan. Tapi, bukan Hinata namanya jika seandainya ia akan menyerah begitu saja.

Hinata menghindar tepat saat pria itu akan menendangnya. Hinata memanfaatkan kekuatan pengendalian kristal dan airnya untuk melawan vampir yang masih belum diketahui namanya itu. Beberapa kali Hinata mengumpat saat kekuatan sama sekali tidak dapat memerangkapnya sekalipun kristalnya telah di perkuat. Langkah kaki si pemuda yang terlatih membuatnya harus bekerja extra sekalipun ia bisa mengimbangi kekuatan sang vampir. Tapi, Hinata masih belum mengetahui kekuatan elemen yang dikuasainya. Baiklah mungkin dengan sedikit desakan pria ini akan menunjukan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Hinata kembali memfokuskan matanya untuk melihat seberapa cepat pria ini bisa menghindari serangan batu kristal dan esnya.

 **Satu.**

Satu detik untuk 5 kali bergerak.

 **Dua.**

Dua detik untuk menghindari serangan dari arah kiri atau kanan.

 **Tiga.. empat..lima..**

Dan.. dapat!

Hinata menyeringai. Akhirnya ia dapat menemukan irama gerakan sang vampir. Dalam satu kali serangan akhirnya Hinata dapat memerangkap pemuda bersurai raven tersebut.

Kh. Ternyata tidak sehebat dari kelihatannya. Ayahnya pasti hanya menakut-nakutinya saja. Dengan santai Hinata berjalan kearah pemuda yang kini telah di bekukannya.

"Cih. Yang benar saja." Gumam Hinata menatap pria yang tidak berkutik dalam perangkapnya. Sosok yang lemah inikah yang digadang-gadangkan oleh ayahnya. Berlebihan.

Namun, Hinata menyerngit saat ada aura panas dari dalam balok es dan kristalnya. Hinata sigap mundur. Saat esnya hancur. Kepulan asap membumbung tinggi. Membuat Hinata tidak bisa melihat keadaan dibawahnya.

 **Sreet.**

Hinata menghindar cepat saat satu serangan melesat dari belakangnya. Hinata mulai menegakan tubuhnya untuk menscene sang penyerang dan seketika mata Hinata melebar. Astaga...sosok inilah yang mungkin dimaksud sang ayah. Monster ini yang kini berdiri tegak didepannya. Monster dengan cahaya ungu menyelubungi seluruh tubuh yang setinggi 70 meter bahkan mungkin bisa lebih tinggi dari itu. Mata Hinata memicing tajam untuk melihat pria itu berada di tengah pusat energi iblis.

Susano'o.

Hinata terdiam memperhatikan. Tubuh Susano'o di selubungi oleh kekuatan energi murni dari sang monster. Memakai atibut sebagai seorang samurai. Tanpa jiwa dengan sosok vampir asing sebagai pusat kendali tubuh sang iblis.

Hasilnya akan percuma jika menggunakan cara yang biasa dalam pertarungan. Butuh kekuatan yang sama besarnya untuk menghadapi iblis ini.

Menggunakan nalurinya, ia mulai mengumpulkan semua energi spirit yang dimilikinya. Perlahan rasa sakit menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Hinata mengerang, baru kali ini ia merasakan tekanan energi yang begitu menyakitkan pada tubuhnya. Tubuhnya diselimuti oleh kekuatan besar entah dari mana. Energi tersebut membentuk sebuah sosok dengan tubuh yang hampir sama besarnya dengan Susano'o. Wujud tersebut menyerupai seorang Hime. Berbeda sekali dengan sosok Susanno'o yang beratribut perang lengkap sebagai seorang komandan prajurit. Hinata lebih terlihat sebagai seorang putri bangsawan jepang dengan kimono biru muda bermotif bulan sabit.

Dewa Tsukuyomi.

Jika Susanoo adalah dewa penjaga lautan. Tsukuyomi adalah dewa penjaga bulan.

Susano'o telah siap dengan model tempurnya dan Tsukuyomi yang masih berdiri tenang di posisinya. Sebuah sabetan pedang melesat kearah Tsukuyomi.

 **Bruuushh.**

Sebuah prisai tak kasat mata menahan pedang Susano'o. Tekanan kekuatan yang sangat besar menimbulkan hembusan angin bak badai topan. Terjadilah pertarungan dahsyat melibatkan dua kekuatan dewa yang berpengaruh pada keseimbangan seluruh ekosistem kehidupan.. Pertarungan sengit yang menimbulkan dampak kerusakan yang cukup parah.

Baik Hinata maupun pemuda setengah iblis ini tidak ada satupun yang mau mengalah. Hinata kembali melayangkan pukulan kepada pada Susanno'o yang kini telah ambruk. Hinata terengah pandangannya mulai mengabur. Serangan tadi berefek pada spiritnya. Tubuhnya telah kelelahan akibat kerja tubuh yang tidak biasa padanya. Tubuhnya masih belum terbiasa dengan besarnya kekuatan yang membelenggu tubuh rentannya.

Dalam sekian hembusan napas beratnya Tsukuyomi lenyap menyisakan dirinya yang terduduk di tanah. Tidak lama Susano'o pun juga bernasib yang sama. Hanya saja sang pemilik kekuatan masih berdiri tegak menatap Hinata dingin.

Namun Hinata tahu jika pemuda itu juga dalam kondisi tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Aura kekuatannya tidak sekuat sebelumnya. Bagus. Setidaknya kekeuatan mereka masih dalam keadaan seimbang dan besar kemungkinan ia akan beruntung bisa memenggal kepala si rambut raven walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin menyiksa lelaki ini secara perlahan.

Hinata mengepakan sayap dark purplenya membiarkan tubuhnya melayang melawan arah gravitasi. Hinata mulai menggerakan tubuhnya layaknya memeragakan sebuah tarian. Tidak lama kemudian awan mendung menutupi cahaya matahari.

Ini adalah kekuatan terakhirnya.

Menarik napas dalam Hinata mengumpulkan sisa-sisa energi di setiap nadi tubuhnya. Sebagian energinya telah terkuras habis untuk memunculkan kekuatan Tsukuyomi.

Serpihan kristal dan es melayang di udara. Kerlipan ungu dan biru menyatu membaur dengan keindahan cahaya sang peri.

Hanya saja nampaknya tidak bagi pemilik iris ruby purple. Tak ada sedikitpun cahaya emosi dalam iris ruby purplenya. Hinata sedikit tertegun saat merasakan kekesongan hati si pemuda asing. Seolah hatinya tidak pernah terjamah oleh oleh kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan. Timbul rasa simpati di hati Hinata. tapi, disisi lain jelas dia adalah bagian dari mereka. Dia adalah salah satu pemilik darah Uchiha.

Hinata membuat 5 pedang dari butiran kristal miliknya. Melesat langsung kearah sang vampir bertubi-tubi. Satu garis senyuman kecil terbit di bibir tipis sang vampir. Inilah pertarungan yang sebenarnya. Membuat sang vampir semakin bersemangat.

Ia melesat cepat menghindari serangan tiap sarangan dari Hinata. Kelincahan yang efektif membuat Hinata sedikit kesulitan untuk mengimbanginya namun, Hinata tentu telah hapal ritem gerakan sang vampir jelas berpotensi saling mengungguli.

 **Wuuushh..**

 **Brak.**

 **Dhuuuaar!**

Kehancuran yang cukup patal seolah medan pertempuran yang melibatkan ratusan ribu pasukan tempur kerajaan 4 elemen alam.

"Kurang ajar!" Umpat Hinata saat ia terkena serangan sang vampir. Ia terlempar jauh dari posisinya yang semula. Tidak ada waktu untuk meratap pada sakit ditubuhnya. Dengan cepat ia menghindar saat sebilah pedang kusanagi melesat kearahnnya. Hinata cepat menangkis kala satu sabetan pedang hampir mengenai kepalanya. Satu serangan menahan posisi mereka untuk tidak melangkah mundur.

"Apa masalahmu, Uchiha?" geram Hinata menatap nyalang pemuda yang yang masih mempertahankan posisinya.

"..."

"Kami tidak pernah terlibat apapun dengan kalian!"

"..."

"Jawab aku!" Bentak Hinata ia memberikan serangan tambahan untuk membuat jarak diantara mereka.

Tanpa di kira sesuatu yang cepat melesat kearah Hinata. Dan...

 **Braaak!**

Kembali Hinata tersungkur menghantam permukaan tanah dengan sangat keras. Panas di punggungnya membuat Hinata mengerang.

"Kau lama, Sasuke."

Tubuh Hinata terdiam kaku menyadari siapa gerangan yang menyerangnya dengan tiba-tiba tersebut. Ia jelas sangat

"Madara," bisik Hinata menatap sang penguasa yang sesungguhnya. Ia menatap tajam penuh kebencian saat pikiran sang vampir yang terbuka luas padanya. Ialah otak dari penyerangan ke negeri sunshine palace. Dia ingin mengusai kekayaan alam negeri sunshine palace dan juga mengusai sinshine castle.

"Kau.."

"Yang mulia," balas Madara menatap Hinata yang kini terdesak di dalam cengkramannya. _'sekalipun kau bisa membaca pikiranku. Ucapanmu tidak akan bisa dipercaya oleh siapapun.'_

"Akh.."

Hinata mengerang merasakan sakit dikepalanya. Inilah kenapa ia tidak ingin mengeluarkan kemampuannya yang satu ini. Membaca pikiran makhluk lain membuat kinerja otaknya meningkat dan resikonya menimbulkan sakit pada kepalanya.

"Mati kau, Madara!" Umpatan berbagai umpatan Hinata yang pada Madara.

Tanpa ia sadari iris onyx purple tak pernah lepas darinya. Ia memperhatikan dengan intens seperti bagaimana Hinata meringis kesakitan, kemarahan yang membuat sang empu menangis.

"Aku ingin menjadikannya tawananku, Sasuke. Tahan dia untukku!" Perintah Madara tegas.

Dengan patuh Sasuke menahan Hinata menggantikan Madara. Namun Sasuke sedikit kewalahan lantaran Hinata yang terus berontak kala ia menyadari kekuatan cengkaman yang melemah.

"Lepaskan sayapnya tapi, jangan sampai membuat dia mati."

Kembali Sasuke mematuhi perintah Madara padanya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mencengkram tulang sayap yang menempel ke punggung Hinata membuat wajah sang empu pucat pasi.

"Ti..tidak! Ku mohon...Akh." Hinata rnengerang kesakitan. Darah mengalir di punggungnya saat benda berharga miliknya di lepas paksa oleh tangan kokoh sang pemilik darah campuran./

Sakit dan perih di punggung membuatnya tidak kuat menahan lelehan cairan bening di pipinya. Bagaimana pun sayap adalah salah satu kebanggaan para peri yang memilikinya. Kebanggaan yang mungkin tidak akan sepadan dengan pemberian dari ayah dan ibundanya.

"A..aku akan membalasmu!" Teriak Hinata yang ditujukan kepada Madara dan Sasuke. Tanpa sungkan ia layangkan tatapan nyalang dan penuh kebencian. Ia tidak perduli jika seandainya tindakannya itu akan membuat duo Uchiha ini tersinggung.

"Maaf saja my queen." Madara berballik saat kedua tangan dan kaki Hinata di ikat kuat oleh Sasuke. "Kau sudah tidak sejaya dulu lagi. Kekuatanmu sudah tidak berguna lagi di sini, bahkan setelah kau kehilangan sayap kebangganmu."

"..."

Satu tarikan dirambut membuatnya mendongak untuk melihat Madara yang menyeringai dingin padanya, "hal ini sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan perbuatan makhluk seperti kalian di masa lalu. Jenismu menghancurkan negriku dan membunuh keponakanku yang hanya sekedar membela negrinya. Tidakkah kalian mengerti itu, Hyuuga?" ucap Madara melepaskan tarikan surai indigo Hinata kasar.

Kepala Hinata terasa berputar kala sentakan kasar yang dilakukan Madara pada kepalanya. Bahkan saat tubuhnya melayang lantas berhenti saat pundak kokoh dan lebar menekan perutnya. Sasuke memanggul Hinata layaknya karung beras.

.

.

~ Di dalam kastil Uchiha ~

.

.

Semua vampir dari berbagai klan berkumpul untuk melihat pengeksekusian salah satu peri yang baru ketahuinya ternyata adalah salah satu dari sekian kecil jenis peri yang disebut _dark fairy_. Jenis peri terkuat yang mampu menghancurkan satu negeri seorang diri. Satu-satunya musuh makhluk jenis peri tangguh untuk vampir terkuat kalipun.

"Hukum mati saja dia!" Itu adalah suara dari seorang gadis vampir yang di ketahui bernama Shion. Mungkin gadis ini dendam karna tidak bisa membalas serangan Hinata waktu itu.

"Ya. Hukum mati saja dia!"

Di susul dengan teriakan para vampir lain yang juga mendukung ucapan Shion. Suara lain pun ikut menambahi bahkan ada yang meminta untuk menjadikan Hinata sebagai budak kesenangan mereka. Tidak dipungkiri bahwasannya Hinata adalah peri yang paling menarik dari sekian banyak wanita peri yang pernah merea temui. Kecantikan alami yang membuatnya terlihat bagaikan dewi. Gaun selututnya yang tanpa lengan membuatnya terlihat anggun walaupun banyak bercak darah yang telah mengering di gaunnya terutama bagian punggungnya.

"Baiklah. Sesuai dengan keputusan para bangsawan Uchiha. Hinata Hyuuga akan di eksekusi dengan 3 cara kematian."

Keputusan yang dibacakan oleh tetua Uchiha mendapatkan sambutan persetujuan dari para vampir yang hadir dalam aula tersebut.

Hinata sama sekali tidak mendengarkan akan apapun yang di ucapkan oleh para tetua Uchiha. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ia hanya berfikir bagaimana nasib rakyat dan kerajaannya. Jika Hinata sebagai ratu mereka saja telah kalah lantas bagaimana mereka. Andaikan ia bisa pergi ke masa lalu dan memperbaiki semua kesalahan mereka. Mungkinkah keadaaanya akan berbeda. Hanya karna akibat hasutan seseoarang 'dia' melakukan penyerangan itu. Yah ini semua gara-gara 'dia', Bukan lebih tepatnya karna kesalahan si penghasut. Serigala yang berbulu domba.

Tapi, jikalaupun ia membela diri apakah mereka akan percaya. Tentu saja tidak. Betapapun mereka adalah orang-orang yang licik.

Hinata yang sudah putus asa hanya bisa terdiam menatap dingin Madara yang kini berdiri pongah di samping Sasuke. Seyum culasnya terbit saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

Namun, ada satu orang di antara mereka yang nampak sedikit gelisah meskipun raut mukanya nampak datar.

 **Braak.**

"Maaf, kami terlambat."

Semua mata mengalihkan tatapannya pada orang yang membuka pintu aula dengan tergesa-gesa. Seseorang berjubah putih dengan surai merah muda menerobos masuk di ikuti oleh beberapa orang di belakangnya. Tidak lupa mereka membawa beberapa peralatan yang unik khas seorang ahli kimia.

Madara sedikit menyerngit merasakan adanya ketidak beresan rencananya. Ia yakin ada seseorang telah merencanankan sesuatu disini. Rasa penasarannya terjawab saat saudara kandungnya berdiri dan melangkah maju ketengah-tengah aula.

Uchiha Izuna.

"Maaf telah mengganggu acara sidang ini," suaranya yang dalam dan tenang khas Uchiha. Izuna tersenyum tipis saat tatapan amethys kosong beralih padanya.

Cantik.

"Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan kebenaran yang sedetail-detailnya di sini. Maka aku putuskan untuk meminta bantuan seorang ilmuan yang hebat seperti nona Sakura, Haruno Sakura untuk membantuku."

Nampak berbagai bisikan terdengar dari para vampir.

"Apa maksudmu, Izuna sama? Keputusan ini sudah di sepakati oleh kita semua. Untuk apa kau meragukannya lagi," tanya salah satu tetua yang berkumis lebat dengan rambut panjangnya yang khas.

"Apa kau sekarang sudah terpedaya oleh dark fairy ini?" kali ini satu-satunya tetua bergender wanita lah yang bertanya kemampuanya dalam membaca hati dan emosional seseorang mampu melihat bagaimana gelagat seseorang yang meminimkan pertahanan ataupun penjagaan dalam dirinya hnaya saja ia tentu paham saat Izuna juztru memblokade pikiran dan hatinya dari serangan wanita bersurai putih tersebut.

"Maaf. Tapi, bukan itu motifku untuk melakukan ini. Aku hanya ingin mengobati rasa penasaranku saja," balas Izuna enteng. Hinata nampak terkejut dengan sikap Izuna yang terlalu berani dalam mengemukakan pendapatnya. Terus terang sikap tidak perdulinya mengingatkan dirinya akan seseorang yang selalu jadi musuhnya saat masih kecil dulu.

"Jangan main-main, Izuna sama! " Sanggah seorang tetua yang menjabat sebagai tetua dengan posisi tinggi.

Suara kasak – kusuk kembal terdengar tapi, Izuna tetap acuh. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali mendekati Sakura. Ia lantas mengambil bola kaca yang sedari tadi di genggam oleh ilmuan cantik bersurai buble gum ini.

"Izuna sama!"

"Diamlah kalian semua!" Teriakan kemarahan Izuna sukses membungkam semua mulut yang protes padanya, "meskipun aku jarang berkecingpung dalam urusan pemerintahan Uchiha namun, posisiku sebagai seorang panglima sekaligus sebagai pemegang jabatan raja sementara sebelum pangeran Sasuke di sahkan menjadi pemimpin klan jelas berhak melakukan penyelidikan lanjutan sesuai dengan yang ku inginkan. Aku hanya tidak ingin kastil ini di kotori oleh darah yang tidak berdosa."

Dengan kemarah yang sudah di tahannya ia meminat Sakura untuk menjelaskan detail rencanannya pada para vampir lainnya.

"Seperti yang telah di jelaskan oleh Izuna sama. Kita akan mencari tahu akan kebenaran dari kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh bangsa dark fairy di massa lalu," ucap Sakura dengan tegas.

Tangan mulusnya terulur untuk meminta benda yang telah dititipkannya pada salah satu rekannya.

"Naruto."

Pria bersurai pirang dengan garis kumis kucing di kedua pipinya melangkah ringan ke arah Sakura. Ia lantas memberikan sebuah wadah yang terbuat dari permata amethys yang cantik.

Hinata sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui maksud dari benda-benda yang di bawa oleh Sakura. Ia tidak menyangka jika cara tersebut juga diketahui oleh para vampir yang sesungguhnya itu adalah rahasia klannya sendiri yang digunakan untuk menghukum seorang yang pembohong.

Di sisi lain Madara justru terlihat waspada. Jika sampai alat-alat tersebut berhasil maka di pastikan ini akan menjadi bencana besar untuk rencana yang telah disusunnya selama ratusan tahaun ini. Ia melirik putra keponakan satu-satunya yang duduk di sampingnya. Wajah datarnya yang menandakan keangkuhan dan sikap tegas yang menandakan ketangkasan. Ia beruntung bisa menaklukan makhluk kuat yang sebenarnya sangat lemah dalam perasaanya. Yah.. lemah dalam perasaan mengingat betapa labilnya Sasuke yang di tinggalkan oleh keponakannya seorang diri. Madara dengan segala kejeniusannya berusaha untuk menjadi seseorang yang satu-satunya di butuhkan Sasuke. Menjadi pribadi yang penyayang dan memanjakan Sasuke layaknya seorang ayah dan ibu. Memang berat menjalani peran yang bukan seharusnya dirinya tapi, demi mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Sasuke ia tentu rela melakukannya apalagi mengingat seberapa hebanya potensi Sasuke sebagai seorang putra iblis dan vampir. Vampir yang terkuat yang bisa menyaingi kekuatan dark fairy dan sangat efektif menjadi tangan kanan sekaligus sebagai pijakan yang kuat untuk mengantarkannya menjadi raja seluruh negeri ini. Maka pada sebelum itu terjadi ia akan memastikan untuk tetap mengawasi semua gerak-gerik Sasuke dan memastikan tak ada hal apapun yang akan menarik perhatian Sasuke hingga membuat posisinya tergeser di urutan atas sebagai seorang yang penting bagi Sasuke.

Pandangan Madara beralih kembali kearah tempat pengeksekusian Hinata. Ia tersneyum kecil saat beberapa prajurit vampir terlempar lantaran Hinata membuat perlindungan dirinya. Apa yang membuat sang ratu sedepensif itu?

Hinata mulai memasang kode waspada saat Sakura memegang belati tajam. Ia membuat prisai alaminya dari kristal dan es untuk mencegah para vampir lain mencoba untuk menyentuhnya. Ia bersyukur masih punya sisa-sisa energi kekuatannya meskipun kedua sayapnya telah tiada.

"Ku mohon, my queen. Prosesnya hanya sebentar. Jelas ini akan membantu anda jika anda terbukti tidak bersalah," ucap Sakura membujuk.

Hinata tetap menolak. Jelas ia tahu resiko dari proses ini. Pengungkapan rahasia para Hyuuga.

Dengan menggunakan darah dan mata Hyuuga yang bersangkutan maka semua kebenaran dan informasi yang terkait akan terungkap. Darah bagaikan layar panggung acara dan mata sebagai pusat bola memori.

Hinata pernah mengalaminya dan ia tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi. Seahli-ahlinya para petugas medis Hyuuga, masih tetap terasa menyakitkan apa lagi orang luar seperti gadis Haruno ini.

"Kalian sungguh makhluk biadab! Kalian kira aku kelinci percobaan kalian? Aku memiliki hati dan perasaan. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika kalian dalam posisi ini!" Hinata menatap para tetua Uchiha angkuh satu per satu. Tangannya dan kakinya masih dalam posisi terantai membuatnya kesulitan bergerak, "Aku hanyalah seorang ratu yang memimpin sekumpumpulan peri yang jumlahnya tidak sebanyak negeri kalian. Aku mencintai rakyatku layaknya seorang ibu kepada anak-anaknya."

 **Deg.**

"Kami tidak pernah menganggu siapaun kecuali jika mereka memulainya lebih dulu."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Hyuuga!" Teriak salah satu penonton.

"Kau pikir klan kaum kami perduli!"

"Perusak tetap perusak. Pembunuh tetaplah pembunuh!"

Berbagai cacian dilayangkan kepada Hinata. Tapi, nampaknya tidak membuat sang ratu terusik.

"Izuna sama," sargah Sakura meminta bantuan kepada sang pemimpin.

Izuna menghela napas. Tangannya terulur untuk membuat serangan kepada Hinata yang masih dalam posisi siaganya. Tapi, belum sempat ia mengeluarkan energinya sesuatu yang cepat melesat ke arah Hinata. Meskipun Hinata sempat mengeluarkan kemampuan prisainya namun nampaknya tidak berpengaruh untuk si penyerang. Izuna menyerngit saat menemukan Sasuke turun tangan dalam penyergapan.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Germanan kekesalan terdengar meskipun dengan volume yang sangat kecil. Ia bergerak lincah menghindari serpihan tajam kristal yang melesat kearahnya. Ia tahu kekuatan sang ratu melemah. Maka dengan gerakan mantap ia mencekal tangan Hinata memutarnya hingga terdengar bunyi kretek tulang patah. Hinata meringis namun ia tidak menyerah. Segera ia menghantam kan tubuhnya pada Sasuke membuat sang empu terdorong kebelakang.

 **Brak.**

Sigap Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Hinata menahannya agar tidak berontak dari belakang. Wangi lavender tercium oleh indra penciumnya yang tajam. Wangi yang berasal dari leher dan pundak Hinata terasa menggelitik perutnya. Naluriah ia membuka mulutnya dan menancapkan taring tajamnya pada urat nadi leher Hinata.

Seketika cairan manis dan hangat terasa di mulutnya. Meleleh dengan rasa yang manis dan nikmat. Ia menekan lebih dalam lagi membuat cairan manis merasuk kedalam tenggorokannya. Ia sering meminum darah para gadis yang di sodorkan kakek Madara padanya. Kebanyakan mereka masih perawan jelas masih segar dan suci untuknya tapi, tidak semanis dan senikmat ini. Apakah darah ratu memang spesial hingga rasanya senikmat ini. Ia bahkan tidak membiaran sang ratu terlepas meskipun betapa liarnya tubuh dalam kungkungannya meminta untuk di lepaskan.

karna tertalu terbuai dengan rasa darah Hinata, tanpa ia memperdulikan tarikan-tarikan vampir yang berusaha untuk memisahkannya.

Merasa usahanya sia-sia. Madara mulai turun tangan untuk melihat cucu saudaranya. Ia terbelalak terkejut mendapati Sasuke yang nampak menikmati darah sang ratu peri yang kini sudah tidak sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya.

 **Plak.**

Satu tamparan keras di layangkan Madara ke pipi Sasuke. Sepintas iris ruby dengan sorot kemarahan terbuka namun, saat ia melihat sang kakek Sasuke kembali dalam iris mode biasanya. Onyx dan puple.

"Lepaskan dia!" Ucap Madara menatap tajam Sasuke yang nampak tidak rela melepaskan tubuh Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"Sasuke!" Bentak sang kakek lebih tegas dari sebelumnya.

Kali ini dengan berat hati Sasuke melepaskan tubuh beraroma lavendernya.

"Lakukan apa yang harus kalian lakukan!" Titah Madara melanjutkan ucapannya pada Izuna dan Sakura saat Sasuke melepaskan Hinata dengan ogah-ogahan. Ia segera memberikan kode kepada Sasuke untuk segera kembali ketempatnya.

Dengan satu dengusan kecil Sasuke menurut.

Ia kembali duduk menyaksikan pengeksekusian yang tadi sempat tertunda. Ia menjilat bibirnya untuk mengecap sisa-sisa terakhir rasa Hinata. Nampaknya ia akan ketagihan dengan darah Hinata. Tapi, kalau Hinata dieksekusi maka, ia... Seketika pemikiran lain terlinatas saat ia merasa tidak rela jika Hinata benar-benar akan di eksekusi.

Tangan putih itu diulurkan dan benda tajam itu akan segera menggores kulit pucat sang ratu. Tangan Sasuke mengerat dalam sandaran kursi pangerannya.

5 centi.

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya. Membayangkan sang ratu yang tergelapar dengan darah yang mengalir dari urat nadi tangannya.

3 centi.

Kedua mata Sasuke tertutup enggan untuk melihat adegan selanjutnya pada sang ratu peri. Tapi, justru bayangan kesakitan Hinata saat ia mencabut sayapnya dari punggungnya yang justru menimbilkan rasa tidak nyaman di dadanya.

1 centi.

 **Braak.**

 **Trang.**

Semua pasang mata terbelalak terperangah. Tatapan tidak percaya dan bingung menjadi satu. Terkecuali Madara yang menatapnya penuh arti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?"

Ini adalah suara Izuna yang bertanya.

"..."

"Sasuke kun?" Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

"..."

"Sasuke..."

"Aku menginginkannya!" Jawab Sasuke tegas. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata yang kini berada dalam pelukannya.

"Apa? Kau bercanda Sasuke sama! Kau tidak bisa..."

"Aku bisa!" Potong Sasuke menatap penuh tegas pada para tetua yang tentu sangat keberatan dengan tindakannya.

"Sasuke sama!"

"Aku sangat setuju dengan cara ini."

Semua orang mengalihkan tatapannya pada Madara yang kini berdiri dari posisinya. Ia berjalan kearah Sasuke yang nampak ragu menatap penuh pertimbangan pada orang yang sudah di anggap seperti kakek kandungnya ini.

Ia tersenyum tipis namun, di mata Izuna itu seperti seringai yang penuh dengan tipu muslihat khas Madara Uchiha. Pria yang berstatus sebagai paman ini memang berbahaya. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat keponakan tersayangnya telah menyayangi pria licik ini.

"Cucuku menginginan sang ratu. Apa kalian tidak bisa mengabulkannya?" ucap Madara.

"Jangan bercanda Madara sama! Anda sendiri juga tahu jika dark fairyi telah bersalah," seorang tetua berbicara meminta penjelasan.

"Aa..Ku kira seperti itu juga dan hukuman mati memang setimpal untuk itu, bukan?" Madara menatap Sasuke yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Bukankah hasilnya akan sama saja. Kalian semuanya tahu jika cucuku yang satu ini adalah vampir setengah iblis. Tidak ada belas kasian sedikitpun pada orang yang dianggapnya musuh. Dan kalian tahu sendiri apa yang akan terjadi jika sang dark fairy, peri yang bertanggung jawab penuh akan kematian raja kita, hm?"

Para tetua kini menatapnya penuh selidik. Diantara mereka ada yang dengan terang-terangan mendiskusikan pendapat Madara.

"Aku rasa membiarkannya mati perlahan di tangan putra mahkota sama saja dengan membiarkannya mati dengan penyiksaan para vampir."

Nampak suara kasak-kusuk bisikan dan gumaman dari para vampir yang hadir dalam aula kastil Uchiha. Ada yang keberatan ada juga yang tidak bahkan ada pula yang lebih menyeahkan semua keputusannya pada para tetua.

"Baiklah. Sesuai dengan berbagai pertimbangan dari kami. Akan kami serahkan hidup dark fairy kepada putra mahkota, Uchiha Sasuke," ucap seseorang yang dianggap lebih berwenang dalam pengambilan keputusan para tetua yang lainnya. "...Hanya saja jika seandainya kami menemukan ada yang tidak sesuai dengan rencana maka, kami tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengeksekusinya tanpa melihat pertimbangan apapun, dan tidak hanya itu kami juga akan memberikan hukuman bagi orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnnya. Tidak terkecuali untuk putra mahkota." Lirikan penuh hormat di dapatkan Izuna saat ia sibuk memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Apakah Izuna sama keberatan dengan ini atau mingkin anda ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sesungguhnya begitu banyak hal yang ingin di sampaikan Izuna. Namun menanggapi tidak adanya bukti atau sesuatu yang menjadi alasannya yang memilih untuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jawaban yang memuaskan yang disambut dengan riuhan kepuasan. Semua vampir membubarkan diri setelah keputusan tersebut telah di sahkan oleh para tetua dan pemimpinnya. Terkecuali Madara, Izuna dan termasuk Sasuke sendiri yang kini membawa Hinata dalam pundak lebarnya.

"Sasuke."

Izuna menyela saat keponakannya melewatinya begitu saja.

"Jangan gegabah dalam bertindak. Kau tahu tidak semua yang kau lihat atau dengar adalah kenyataan yang sebenarnya," ucap Izuna yang justru mendapat balasan sebuah lirikan dingin dari keponakan tersayangnya.

"Ikou, Sasuke." Sela Madara memberikan lirikan sinis kepada keponakanya ini. Ia menyadari jika Izuna adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya untuknya. Jabatannya sebagai pengganti sementara Fugaku ayah dari Sasuke, jelas jadi penghambat terbesarnya untuk saat ini.

Sasuke dan Madara berjalan menjauhi Izuna. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kecuali untuk membiarkan Sasuke mendapatkan apa yang diingininya. Setidaknya untuk sementara dengan kehadiran dark fairy akan membuat Sasuke tidak akan bergantung lagi pada Madara. Ia hanya tetap tidak boleh melepaskan pengawasannya pada keponakannya dan dark fairynya itu.

Ia mendongak ke atas menghembuskan napasnya kasar seolah itu adalah beban yang selama ini di pikulnya selama ini.

..

..

Dalam ruangan temaram dengan sinar rembuan yang menjadi pusat cahayanya. Sebuah kamar yang sangat luas dengan nuansa biru silver menjadi dominan di sini. Ia masih menatap Hinata yang masih tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya.

"..."

"Hm.."

Hinata mengerang dalam tidurnya. Perlahan iris lavendernya terbuka. Mengerjap dan kemudian bergulir ke arah kirinya membalas tatapan datar Sasuke.

Seketika Hinata terperanjat dan langsung beringsut ke kepala tempat tidur. Ia menutupi dirinya dengan selimut abu-abu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di...

Tunggu.

Tempat tidur?

Hinata mulai panik. Ia menarik selimut lantas melilitkannya di sekitar tubuhnya. Ia akan segera beranjak andaikan kakinya tidak ditangkap oleh seseorang. Ia menatapnya gentar. Apakah seorang ratu bisa ketakutan menghadapi orang seperti di depannya? Entalah namun ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat menimbulkan reaksi tubuh bergetar yang mengerikan menurutnya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa lari dariku? Jangan harap. Lebih baik kau diam dan turuti semua perkataanku!"

Hinata terdiam membeku. Entah kenapa ia tunduk pada ucapan sang iblis setengah vampir ini. Perintah yang di ucapkannya seolah adalah mantra yang membuat Hinata menurut.

Satu seringai kepuasan terbit di bibir yang tidak pernah tersenyum ini. Dengan perlahan ia menarik kaki Hinata membuat sang empu bergerak untuk lebih dekat padanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke samping kiri kepala Hinata menghembuskan napas hangat yang menggelitik di telinganya.

"Mulai sekarang, aku adalah tuanmu. Tunduklah padaku layaknya kau adalah pelayanku. Jangan sesekali kau membantah atau melawanku. Karna saat itu terjadi kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang menyenangkan dariku, Hyuuga Hinata."

..

..

..

 **End**

..

..

* * *

.

Waah! Akhirnya selesai juga. Otakku kebeliwer terlalu kepanjangan. Otak yang merantau kemana-mana membuat moodku jadi bertebaran kemana-mana. Kayak debu yang di terbangin angin.

Ngegantung ya..? Ha..ha..ha.. Gomen. Takutnya otak ku koslet lagi. Entar malah nyerempet-nyerempet ke rating harem lagi.

Oke. Mohon maaf atas ke tidak puasannya sungguh tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Cuma sekedar ingin berpartisipasi untuk merayakan event Sasuhina.

Ha'i.. semoga masuk enggak juga ga pa pa ****Bupt*Dasarplin-plan**

..

..

Ada yang mau berpartisipasi untuk berkomentar.. sumpah menurutku ini udah maksimal tapi, enggak tahu kalau tetep ngerancu banget sama yang jadi hasil tulisannya.

.

.

 **Arigatou**


End file.
